


Spuduratto Amante

by TheCosmicOwl7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Lemon, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCosmicOwl7/pseuds/TheCosmicOwl7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boarding School AU: Ludwig and Feliciano decide to take the next step in there relationship, despite the fact that they go to a catholic boarding school where such deeds are frowned upon and shunned. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spuduratto Amante

Ludwig was awake again, staring at the play of light from the moon as it filtered in from his window. His breathing was even and steady, a hand draped over his chest as he lay on his bed in the Boy’s dorms. One foot was hanging over the edge, his toes dragging along the floor.

If he admitted it to himself, it was the anticipation that kept him awake. But he didn’t really like to think about it all that deeply. If he did then he would have to face his actions. Face the truth of his desires, and he wasn’t quite ready to do that yet. Tonight was the night.

A noise from the hall brought him out of his musings, his breath catching in his throat.

He listened intently to the now familiar sound of slipper bound feet whispering against wooden floorboards; of a thick sweater hushing against cotton trousers.

Excitement thrummed through him until all of his muscles were tense and taut as a bow.  
“Ve~” A masculine, hushed whisper broke the silence of the evening air, sending shivers down his spine. Ludwig felt a smooth leg swing over his hips as the Italian boy moved masterfully to straddle him. It was nothing new, Having known Feli for years, Ludwig should have been used to sleeping with him, to feeling his sweet caresses in the night. But tonight was different. Tonight Ludwig and Feliciano had agreed to take the next step in there relationship. He shuddered as he felt soft lips trail a line a fire from his jaw line to his neck, unbuttoning his night-jumper with his teeth. Ludwig watched his lovers face, seeing how the shadows cast upon the Italians handsome features, relishing in the beauty of the way his thick, brown lashes cast shadows upon the tanned apples of his cheeks. Feliciano smiled up at him, not in his usual innocent way, but in a seductive dominant way, one which Ludwig rarely ever saw. Feliciano slowly pulled open Ludwigs shirt, exposing his bare, ivory chest to the cold night air, causing his skin to tighten and his nipples to become perk. With a final devious look, Feli smirked mischievously up at his boyfriend, before flicking the taut bud with his tongue which made Ludwig to gasp and writhe beneath him.  
“Feli...” He gasped, back arching. He clawed at the sheets, clutching the fabric tightly as though he was fearful that he would fall over this imaginary edge that existed in this new, unfamiliar realm of sensation. His member had grown uncomfortably hard. He could feel it twitch, begging for attention as Feliciano took his sweet time, placing hot, tantalizing kisses down the broad expanse of Ludwigs chest, inching his way down his stomach and nipping at the skin.

Ludwig trembled as Feli’s hand reached down toward the hem of his trousers, tugging gently at the waist band while also paying kind attention to Ludwigs nipples.  
“Relax Amore” He whispered, assuring Ludwig that he’d be okay with a single glance before releasing his hardened flesh from the cloth prison that was his pajama pants. He groaned when he felt his hardness spring up to meet Feli’s nimble fingers, the heat on his groin contrasting to the cool air of the night. Feli then inched down Ludwigs torso, slinking down toward his throbbing erection in a way that could only be described as cat-like. Gently gripping the base, Feli placed two supple lips on the tip of his cock and kissed it, making Ludwig inhale sharply.  
He could care less of what his family felt, would happily deny the opinions of his peers and would proudly allow this to taint his character. He did not care. He loved Feli, most ardently and no one could tell him or persuade him otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly going to add more, but this is the start of a potentially longer story. For now it's a drabble. Kindly leave a comment, if you will.  
> Translations:  
> Amore:Love or Lover  
> Spuddurato Amante: Shameless Love


End file.
